massieblockfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Friends for Never
Best Friends for Never is the second book in The Clique Series by Lisi Harrison. The book was published in October 2004. Summary :Massie Block: Still gorgeous. Still trendsetting. Still ruling the social scene at Octavian Country Day...she hopes. To keep her spot at the top, Massie decides to throw OCD's first boy/girl Halloween party. But she's not sure which is scarier--that her parents are making her invite the entire grade or that she has to throw the party with Claire. Dylan Marvil: Lost a lot of weight. Kept the attitude. Plans to use her new body to snag a new guy. Kristen Gregory: Clothes are for sharing. Guys aren't. Likes the same guy Dylan does. Will do whatever it takes to get him. Alicia Rivera: With the Clique unraveling faster than last season's Burberry sweater, it just may be time for Alicia to stage her takeover. Claire Lyons: Begins at William Block's birthday party. Massie Block and Claire Lyons make a bet; Massie may not buy any new clothes, while Claire can't repeat her clothing for a month. The loser has to go to school wearing Massie's old snowsuits. Claire and Massie both struggle through this bet. Plot The book begins at William Block's birthday party. Massie Block and Claire Lyons make a bet; Massie can't buy any new clothes, while Claire can't wear any garment twice, each for a month. The loser has to go to school wearing one of Massie's old snowsuits. Claire and Massie both struggle through this bet. When Alicia Rivera overhears Becca Wilder talking about Massie "slipping", Massie steals Becca's idea to host a Halloween party. To get her parents to agree, Massie and Claire fake their friendship to be co-hosts for the party, since Kendra and Judy would do anything for the two to be friends. Massie tricks Claire into believing if they fake their friendship, Claire will get a cell phone. Massie hires Landon Dorsey to plan her party. On the Friday before the party, Claire and Massie's bet was really taking a toll on them, causing Massie to quickly grab the girl's Dirty Devil costumes and wore hers to school. The rest of the PC (not including Claire) changes into them at school. Everybody at OCD copies Massie and her friend's Dirty Devil costumes by ripping their shirts to show skin. Nurse Adele reports them to Principal Burns after Amber Ryan accidentally cuts herself while trying to imitate the girls. Burns calls the girls to her office. For the rest of the day, Massie, Alicia and Dylan have to wear clothes from the lost and found. Luckily, Kristen has her mom-approved sweats to change into. That night it is finally Massie's party, When Hell Freezes Over. Kristen Gregory can't show up because of the trouble she got into at school for wearing her costume. Other than her, everybody turns up, and Massie tries to get her crush; Cam Fisher's attention. The beautiful girl Olivia Ryan shows up, away from school because of her second nose job. Alicia befriends her. Massie, Dylan, Cam, and Derrington run into the bathroom only to be scared by Alicia and Olivia. Meanwhile; Claire is moping around and not having a good time. Massie introduces her and her friend Layne Abeley to some boys that only Layne likes. Claire finally meets the boy of her dreams; Cam Fisher. She and Cam win the dance contest. Claire gives Cam her iTunes gift card, and Cam promises her to make her a CD mix. Back at OCD, Burns announces that OCD will be getting uniforms. They have a design contest and the winning design will become the new uniform. Massie teams up with Claire when their designs accidentally get thrown away. Olivia and Alicia team up. Kristen and Dylan Marvil plot a revenge plan on their ex-crush Derrington when they find out that he's only using them to get closer to Massie. The fashion contest begins, and the winner will be used as OCD's uniform, and will be on Teen Vogue. Massie and Claire's design is the best, but since Alicia wants to win so badly, she switches the voting boxes so that Alicia's design wins instead. Trivia * This marks the first appearances of Olivia Ryan, Derrick Harrington, and and Cam Fisher. * The title is a play on the term "Best Friends For Ever". Category:Article Stubs Category:Books